Four Words To Choke Upon
by flo4ever
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Since when did he started to get these kind of thoughts about his Rin? His! Sesshomaru came to a halt, almost surprised by this claim. Maybe tutoring her by himself today wasn’t such a great idea.. sessxrin


**Four Words To Choke Upon**

Hello minna-san!! T'is flo4ever's second fic!  
This started out as a one-shot, but maybe I'll add a chapter or two later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rumiko Takahashi hands cookies to lurking lawyers  
If I were, well.. let's just say I'd be making quite a few special appearances in the show.****

On with the fic..

--  
A Private Lesson

A stray beam of sunlight crept through the high glass windows, signaling morning's arrival. The castle appeared to be in a deep slumber, not a sound to be heard.  
It's occupants however, were already up and about.

There was the owner, a great dog demon, named Sesshomaru. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, a great daiyoukai. A force to be reckoned with. Then there was his loyal servant, Jaken. The little imp never seemed short of a compliment towards his Lord. He didn't dare not to, either.

"Rin-chan!!" The little toadman bellowed through the long halls. It was already late morning, and the young woman had slept through breakfast, almost making it past lunch.

Rin is the last inhabitant of this already unusual household, a human girl, completely out of place in a demon castle, one might think. Several years ago, Lord Sesshomaru got fairly injured after a fight with his half-brother Inuyasha. While he was recovering in a remotely dense forest, Sesshomaru had been found by a small human child. The girl didn't speak to him, but offered him food. Human food, which he distastefully declined. After her village got attacked by wolves, Sesshomaru found Rin's lifeless body on the dirt road. Deciding to test Tenseiga's holy power, he brought the girl back to life, not knowing that with one mighty swing, the Demon Lord sealed his own fate.

After 10 years, Rin was still by Sesshomaru's side.  
She had grown into a beautiful young woman, her raven-black hair cascaded down her back, her warm, earth-brown eyes were so full of innocence, and youth. Rin loved to go out in the gardens, and tend to the wide variety of flowers Jaken had helped her plant.  
However, after all those years, Rin had not uttered a word.

"Riiiiiiiiiin!! If you don't get up now, you're going to miss your writing class!!" '_it's bad enough she missed breakfast, oooh Lord Sesshomaru will eat me alive! Darn that girl's obedience_' Jaken muttered under his breath while making his way to Rin's sleeping chambers.

The castle they resided in was a majestic construction, built by the servants of the great Inu no Taisho. A few months ago, Sesshomaru had decided to teach Rin the ways of the court, since she was already bent on remaining by his side, he might as well school her for the time being.

In her own comfortable silence, Rin quickly slipped out of bed, not even bothering to tidy it. She liked following Jaken's lessons, especially History. Rin loved to hear Jaken tell her about Sesshomaru's family, and their ruling age. She found it very interesting.

Today was different. Jaken met her half-way through the hall, glaring at her maliciously. _'Uh-oh_', Rin thought, _'I'm definitely in for it now!!_' She took a few hesitant steps back, but stopped when she felt a slim, but soft figure. Rin knew in an instant who it was, but didn't dare to defy her Lord. She slowly turned around, and came face to face with Sesshomaru, who was staring down at her. Hard.  


"Rin"

Silence. Jaken shifted uncomfortably, the Staff of Two Heads used as a lean-to. Suddenly, Sesshomaru shifted his gaze, resting on Jaken. "Jaken. You shall be on your way immediately."

"Yes, yes milord! Right away!" Jaken stammered, his small feet carrying him outside as fast as possible. Rin threw a confused look at Sesshomaru. Wasn't Jaken supposed to aid her with writing today?

A gentle tug at her elbow brought Rin's attention back at Sesshomaru.  
"You shall study in my presence for today, Rin. Jaken has an important parcel he must deliver immediately." With that, Sesshomaru started walking towards his study.

_'We're not going to the library?'_ Rin thought, following after him. Truth be told, he'd sent Jaken away just so he could spend some more time with the girl. Or woman. Yes, definitely a woman in his eyes. Sesshomaru realized some time ago he had developed _feelings _for Rin. He –enjoyed- her presence, listening to her sweet voice, the way her hair swayed back and forth, her expression when she smacks Jaken for making inappropriate comments.

His train of thoughts almost made them miss their destination. Since when did he started to get these kind of thoughts about his Rin? His! Sesshomaru came to a halt, almost surprised by this claim. Maybe tutoring her by himself today wasn't such a great idea..

--

whoa!! I know it was very short, but I'm thinking of adding another chapter, soon!  
Now, you KNOW you want to press the little review button below, go on..


End file.
